


Don't you need somebody

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa ed una canzone che si mette a ballare e cantare solo per Nole. E per miliardi di altre persone che ormai l'hanno visto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you need somebody

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: è successo che Rafa prima ha fatto questo balletto sul suo yacht con i suoi amici, da cui son derivate delle foto stupende di lui super felice. Poi poco dopo è uscito un video, da ascoltare e leggere sotto. Il video è di una canzone di RedOne con la collaborazione, fra gli altri, di Enrique Iglesias, il quale è davvero amico di Rafa. Nel video compaiono diversi personaggi famosi che ballicchiano e cantano. Radunando tutto quanto, ho scritto di getto questa fic qua su Rafa e Nole. Pensando anche che solitamente Rafa tende a somatizzare i suoi problemi personali, ho usato questa tendinite al polso che lo ha fermato dal Roland e da Wimbledon ed ho unito il tutto in quello che leggerete sotto. Perchè ho capito che Rafa è una persona allegra e felice che ama ballare e divertirsi ed io vorrei vedere lui e Nole ballare insieme! Comunque... buona lettura. Baci Akane

DON'T YOU NEED SOMEBODY

  


** _[RedOne - "Don't You Need Somebody" ft. Enrique Iglesias, R. City, Shaggy & Serayah](https://youtu.be/6fBZBntjEOA) _ **

_“Già sveglio, sveglio, sveglio fino alle 6 del mattino_  
(Ora di lavorare)  
Permettimi di farti, farti, farti tornare di nuovo  
(Giusto)  
Taci, silenzio, stai zitto, non dirlo a nessuno  
(Mister Lover in incognito yeah) per farti eccitare!  
Baby mantieni solo il nostro piccolo segreto  
Ciò che non sanno non farà loro alcun male  
Possiamo fare il bocca a bocca in silenzio  
Troveremo un accordo al buio …  
Oh-oh-oh, non hai bisogno di qualcun altro  
Baby voglio, voglio saperlo  
Per tenerti sveglia tutta la notte  
Baby sono davanti alla tua, sono davanti alla tua porta  
Non hai bisogno di qualcun altro  
Quando busso, quando busso apri  
Il tuo amore può lasciarmi entrare  
Oh, non hai bisogno di qualcun altro  
Baby voglio, voglio saperlo  
Per tenerti sveglia tutta la notte  
Baby sono davanti alla tua, sono davanti alla tua porta  
Non hai bisogno di qualcun altro  
Quando busso, quando busso apri  
Il tuo amore può lasciarmi entrare  
Na, na, na, na  
Ooh, na, na, na  
Ho atteso a lungo, a lungo, a lungo la tua chiamata  
(E non hai bisogno di qualcun altro qui intorno)  
Ora che sei solo-solo-solo mi vuoi  
(Io sono il signor lunga notte, lunga notte)  
Correrò, correrò, passerò col semaforo rosso  
(Io sono signor ti amerò sveglio tutta la notte)  
Quindi andarci piano, piano, piano con te tutta la notte  
(Parlami)  
Signor amante, amante, ti amo ininterrottamente tutta la notte  
Ragazza devo tenerti bella stretta ti stringerò forte  
Perché ti prometto che se mi lascerai andare non farai la cosa giusta  
Se mi lascerai entrare non ti mollerò nemmeno un secondo  
Sei più dolce di un nido d’api  
Ragazza voglio essere quell’uomo che ti porta a casa  
Ti ascolterò, dimmi tutto quello che ti piace  
Spero di farti stare bene fino all’alba  
Non hai bisogno di qualcun altro  
Quando busso, quando busso apri  
(Il tuo amore può lasciarmi entrare …)”

 

  
\- Fatto? - Chiedo dopo che la canzone finisce. Il mio amico mi fa l’ok col pollice e cerca di vedere come è venuto, ridendo divertito, così mi avvicino e provo a vedere anche io, ma si vede poco perché siamo al sole.  
Così decidiamo di andare sotto, in coperta, per poter vedere com’è venuta la ripresa.  
Parlavamo di come sono finito nel video di RedOne a fare quel simpatico e allegro balletto.  
A parte che io amo profondamente ballare ed amo quel genere di canzoni come appunto è Don’t you need somebody, ma è stato Enrique. Io e lui siamo molto amici, ogni volta che ci incontriamo gli racconto dei miei guai sentimentali, lui sa della mia relazione, non sa con chi ce l’ho, però sa ed infatti si è messo a prendere spunto per le sue canzoni.  
Quando mi ha contattato mandandomi la canzone in questione per cui gli serviva una mano, dove lui appunto ha collaborato sia per il canto che un po’ per il testo, ho subito capito perché voleva che ci fossi. Ovviamente ho accettato.  
Si è trattato solo di un paio di riprese sullo yacht mentre mi muovevo a ritmo e cantavo un pezzetto, così ho accettato.  
Nel video ci sono anche altri artisti o personaggi famosi, come per esempio Cristiano Ronaldo e Jennifer Lopez…  
E’ stato simpatico.  
Così i miei amici han voluto che lo rifacessi e detto fatto, siamo saliti sul tetto dello yacht dove sono in questo periodo per le mie ferie forzate, a causa della tendinite al polso, e mettendo la canzone con il mioI-Pod, ho ballato e cantato tutto allegro.  
Tutte le volte che la sento la ballo e la canto comunque, mi piace molto, parla tantissimo di me e Nole, ci sono dettagli che ho raccontato solo ad Enrique e penso che lui abbia messo il suo tocco nel testo in questo senso.  
Perciò tutte le volte penso a Nole.  
Ma ora che lo faccio, c’è un sentimento particolare, perché un paio di settimane fa io e lui abbiamo litigato, non cose grosse, ma sono quelle tensioni che poi si trascinano… e quando io mi trascino qualcosa senza risolverla subito, finisce che mi infiammo qualche parte del corpo.  
Poi appena ho iniziato a sentire fastidi, nel periodo in cui ero in tensione con Nole, non mi sono fermato subito ed ho peggiorato la situazione. Questa cosa è diventata ulteriormente motivo di discussione, infatti al Roland ci siamo lasciati un po’ male perché ha scoperto all’ultimo che non muovevo il polso e mi ha chiesto perché, ed io ho dovuto dirgli tutto.  
Lui se l’è presa perché non glielo avevo detto: ‘mi dici un sacco di cagate e non mi dici che ti fa male il polso da quando abbiamo problemi?’  
E per inciso abbiamo problemi da un pochino di tempo perché mi sento trascurato ed odio che lui sia sempre tutto amorevole con quella là.  
Quella là è sua moglie.  
Comunque.  
Ed io gli ho detto che non pensavo fosse niente di grave, e lui ha detto ‘e perché non lo muovi più?’ ed io che volevo giocare lo stesso il Roland e lui ‘sì e se te lo rompi che fai poi? Stai fermo un’altra stagione intera?’ Ed io gli ho detto che il Roland è importante. E lui ‘Allora rompiti il polso, vedrai che felice che sarai!’  
Così se ne è andato dalla mia camera e non mi ha parlato finché non ha sentito la conferenza stampa il giorno dopo, quando mi sono ritirato per la tendinite al polso.  
Poi è venuto da me, mi ha abbracciato ed io gli ho detto ‘ehi, vinci per me questa. Se l’avrai tu, sarò felice lo stesso!’  
Lui l’ha vinta.  
Insomma, abbiamo fatto una specie di pace, ma comunque veniamo da un periodo di tensioni e litigate.  
Perciò ora che ballo e canto questa canzone che parla di noi due, penso che abbia ragione quel che dicono i cantanti qua.  
Non hai bisogno di nessun altro che me.  
Glielo devo far sapere.  
Questa è la nostra canzone!  
Così appena rivedo il video che abbiamo ripreso per gioco, per divertire questi due dementi che ho come amici, prendo e glielo invio senza rifletterci un secondo di più.  
E sotto ci scrivo: ‘Pensando a te!’ Con un cuoricino vicino.  
So cheNole adora quando mi lascio andare in privato, quando sono sereno con amici fidati o con lui.  
Quando esco dalle righe e sono rilassato, ballo, canto. Io in realtà sono una persona allegra, amo i musical, la musica latina, ballare, cantare, divertirmi, abbracciare le persone che adoro. Insomma, sono una persona fisica, felice, spensierata.  
A meno che non ci sia qualche competizione di mezzo o dei media o peggio degli sconosciuti.  
Odio gli sconosciuti.  
Mi inibiscono, divento chiuso, mi blocco.  
Mentre aspetto che il video si carichi, penso a quando lo vedrà che si piegherà dal ridere, poi mi chiamerà e mi ordinerà di andare da lui altrimenti muore.  
So che fa così. Che si litighi è normale, ma è anche normale rifare pace.  
Questo scemo ogni tanto pensa di dover controllare tutto e lo fa anche con me.  
Ma io mica voglio fare sputtanamento mondiale su di noi. Solo che insomma, voglio vederlo un po’ di più di quanto mi concede, ecco!  
C’è sempre quella cavolo di moglie odiosa, ormai! Si può sapere quando dovrebbe stare con me?  
Quando siamo insieme siamo svegli fino alle sei del mattino che è l’ora di cominciare a lavorare, per noi, specie nei tornei.  
Così ci si saluta promettendoci di rivederci, io gli chiedo se può tornare stanotte, lui pensa se c’è sua moglie o no, quando le cose vanno bene mi dice ok.  
Poi usciamo insieme dalla camera ed è da subito un taci, silenzio, zitto.  
Sono un amante in incognito più di quanto lo sia lui per me. Insomma, è lui quello sposato. Ma io sono sempre pronto a farlo eccitare tutti i momenti che posso.  
Manteniamo il nostro piccolo segreto in modo ossessivo, specie lui che ha una moglie che meno sa, meno sta male. è così che funziona.  
Ed io quando lui attacca con questi ‘zitto’ e ‘attento’, rido e lo prendo in un angolo, incosciente come sono, e lo bacio dicendo che possiamo fare il bocca a bocca in silenzio.  
Quando lo dico lui muore dal ridere e mi fa fare tutto quel che voglio.  
‘Ci vediamo dopo?’  
‘Sì, dopo’.  
Un accordo al buio prima di separarci ognuno per la propria strada.  
Ma quando sta con me è così felice, così come lo sono io. Non ha bisogno di nessun altro, specie di una moglie svampita fastidiosa che non sa niente di lui, tanto meno renderlo felice come lo rendo io.  
Sono io che lo tengo sveglio tutta la notte anche se l’indomani c’è la sveglia alle sei.  
E poi la sera torna nell’albergo del circuito di tennis ed io gli scrivo sempre.  
‘Tesoro, sono davanti alla tua porta.’ Così poi busso e lui apre perché sa che sono io ed io so che è solo, perché mi ha detto che lo era, oggi.  
Così io entro e comincio a dargli l’amore vero, quello che anche lui prova per me.  
A volte mi dice che mi sa dire se ci sarà lei, così aspetto tutto il giorno la sua chiamata ed io sono lì a pensare che tanto lo vuole anche lui. Che dover stare con lei quando invece vuole stare con me è un’inutile perdita di tempo.  
Non ha bisogno di lei, Nole ha bisogno di me.  
Perciò mi chiama e mi dice che sarà solo, o che lo è e mi aspetta. Ed io corro per i corridoi vuoti prima che si popolino o che cambi idea e arrivo da lui a tenerlo sveglio tutta la notte. Io, l’amante che si godrà lentamente tutta la notte, la nostra notte.  
è l’amante ad amarlo ininterrottamente per tutta la notte.  
A tenerlo stretto, a stringerlo forte, a promettergli che se mi lascerà se ne pentirà e che se mi lascerà entrare e rimanere, non lo mollerò un secondo.  
E poi lui con me è dolce, dolce come il miele. Ha bisogno di me, non di altri, solo di me. Mi vuole. Mi riempie di amore, come faccio anche io.  
Come vorrei dirgli ehi, voglio essere l’uomo che ti porta a casa e ti terrà con sé per sempre. Io ti ascolterò, ti darò tutto quello che ti piace, ti farò stare bene fino all’alba, sempre, non avrai mai bisogno di qualcun altro.  
Però alla fine quel che dico ogni volta è solo ‘quando busso, apri.’  
Ma poi quando mi apre, è l’amore che fa entrare, non solo l’amante.  
So che non serve che gli dica certe cose, però forse a volte do per scontato.  
Io sono quello passionale, lui è quello dolce. è lui che dice le cose tenere, io mi limito a divorarlo e a chiedere di stare con lui ogni istante possibile.  
Ma non sto a dirgli ogni secondo che lo amo, lui lo fa. Forse è per questo che a volte litighiamo.  
  
Non so quanto ci metta il video ad arrivargli, ma ad un certo punto mi chiama.  
Quando vedo il suo nome sul display sorrido radioso mettendomi in punta sullo yacht, dove non c’è nessuno e posso stare con lui a dire tutto quello che voglio.  
La sua voce che amo tanto mi raggiunge dolce e divertita.  
\- Non ho bisogno di nessun altro che te? - Riassume in due parole una canzone bellissima, io rido e rispondo:  
\- Se mi lascerai ti prometto che te ne pentirai, mentre se mi lascerai tornare non ti mollerò più un secondo! Voglio essere il tuo uomo che ti porta a casa, non l’amante e basta. Ti ascolterò, mi dirai tutto quello che ti piace, ti farò stare bene fino all’alba. Non avrai mai bisogno di nessun altro! -  
Ripeto il verso finale e lui smette di ridere rimanendo con un sorriso che percepisco.  
\- Non ho bisogno di nessuno già ora, tutto quel che voglio sei tu. E non importa se dobbiamo viverlo nascosti e stare attenti, l’importante è viverlo perché senza di te sarei triste e depresso. Non sarei mai felice come sono. - A questo mi vengono gli occhi lucidi.  
Lo sapevo che facevamo pace subito con questo video, cioè come si deve.  
\- Nemmeno io sarei felice nonostante tutti i problemi che posso avere nel resto della mia vita, se non ci fossi tu. - Rimaniamo un po’ in silenzio a bearci di queste dichiarazioni.  
\- Comunque signor lunga notte, aspetto che torni a bussarmi alla porta, ti aprirò e mi soddisferai per tutta la notte. - Dice con un tono più basso e suadente. Io sorrido mordendomi il labbro.  
\- Non vedrò l’ora! - Rispondo con lo stesso tono invitante.  
\- Allora sbrigati a tornare sulla terra ferma, adesso sono in un periodo di meritato riposo e se mi dici che ci sei, io mi faccio trovare nella solita camera del nostro solito albergo. E tu busserai, ed io saprò che sarai tu e ti farò entrare. Senza bisogno di nessun altro che te. - Ripete dolcemente e sensuale al contempo.  
Trattengo il fiato immaginandolo, lo voglio ora, lo voglio subito.  
\- Domani devo tornare per il colloquio col dottore per la tendinite, così passo da te. E o festeggeremo con cauto ottimismo, oppure mi consolerai. Ok? - Nole sorride felice.  
\- Spero la prima. Comunque ti aspetterò. Non vedo l’ora. -  
Ed è come se non avessimo mai litigato.  
Perché anche se poi una cosa simile mi ha fatto venire una tendinite, perciò non si può dire che era una scaramuccia del cazzo, poi ci basta poco per tornare a far pace. Semplicemente perché non vediamo l’ora che uno o l’altro faccia la prima mossa. Appena uno la fa, siamo subito pronti ad accettare le scuse e a tornare come prima, incapaci di tenere le cose male per troppo tempo.  
Questa volta ho fatto la prima mossa io. La prossima probabilmente sarà lui.  
Spero che la prossima litigata non mi valga un altro problema fisico altrimenti posso appendere la racchetta.  
Amo Nole, ma la vita con lui da amante è la cosa più complicata della mia vita.  
E bella, comunque. Bellissima. Immancabile.


End file.
